By Word Of Mouth
by KatrinaEagle
Summary: They had a happy relationship. And like all happy relationships, there's always someone else who wants to break it apart. Gokudera needs to be brave. Tsuna needs to learn to not run away. 5927 very slight angst. Two or three shot. Written for 5927 Day!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I am on a 5927 spree. Written for 5927 day. **A/N end**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**By Word Of Mouth**

_5927 two(?)-shot_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Gokudera was happier than he had been in a long, long time. Sometime in the near past saw him and Tsuna stumbling along their confessions, and being the two idiots that they were, couldn't- and _wouldn't_- stop the stammering and blushing and awkwardness. But that was the past. Now, they still acted the same, with him shouting his confessions of loyalty and Tsuna being (seemingly) incredibly embarrassed by it.

Nobody else saw the quick kisses in the hallway or how Tsuna would grab Gokudera's hand when they walked home and the extremely close distance between the two. Or when the two went out alone for dinner and they chose the most secluded spot and just talked about everything under the sky. Or when it was dark and they were sitting in the dimly lit park and just admired the stars together, sharing each other's warmth.

Those were the things they didn't let anybody know. That was the way they wanted it.

* * *

"Hey, did you hear? Gokudera-kun has got a girlfriend!"

"What! No _way_, where did you hear?"

"I can't believe it! Some other bitch stole him from us?"

"Somebody he didn't kill with his bombs? For real?"

"_I_ heard him in the corridor talking to Yamamoto! He said he's got a date so he couldn't go for sushi!"

"He could've meant a lot of other things, Yuuno, you bitch!"

"Nu-uh, he said it like he meant it! Have you girls ever seen Gokudera-kun _smile_?"

* * *

Tsuna didn't know why, but he noticed that Gokudera's usual horde of fangirls were being restless and agitated. Gokudera doesn't notice them, because he's used to it, but Tsuna was sure something was wrong, and he didn't want to be around to find out. If only it was that easy.

He asked Kyoko one day why the girls were causing such a ruckus, to which she replied, with a beaming smile, "Didn't you hear? Gokudera-kun's got a girlfriend!"

Tsuna went into shock.

"I'm so glad for him, really!" Kyoko went on, seemingly as excited about the topic as her fangirl friends. "I thought he'd never find one, because he's so mean and always pushes people away! I'm so glad he found someone who will make him a better person."

Kyoko giggled. "Wouldn't that be great, Tsuna? If Gokudera-kun became more approachable, and nicer too! Maybe now he wouldn't always be bugging you and calling you Tenth!" she looked expectantly at Tsuna. "...Tsuna?"

"Oh," he stammered. "Um, yeah. That'd be- that'd be great!"

Kyoko smiled and turned away.

Tsuna wondered whether he should report this new turn of events to Gokudera.

* * *

"So, got any new updates about this girl, Yuuno?"

"No... I've checked his blog, his Facebook, his Twitter... He never says anything about a girl, it's always about somebody called 'the Tenth'."

"The Tenth? Hey, that sounds really familiar..."

"Wait, aren't you in his class?"

"Yes, I know! No wait, I remember he's always yelling about the Tenth, just let me think..."

"He hangs out a lot with Yamamoto, doesn't he, Maa?"

"Yeah, he does- Wait! I remember now! It's Tsunayoshi!"

"Who?"

"No-good Tsuna, you know, the one your boyfriend hates because he always gets chosen last? Remember the last time your boyfriend was going to teach your ex a lesson on the field but instead lost because Tsuna always messes up the team?"

"Who... Oh, _that_ one? The short kid with the stupid face?"

"Yeah, that one."

"Why would Gokudera-kun want _anything_ to do with that idiot, anyway?"

"Who knows? I wonder, though..."

* * *

Gokudera doesn't know why his fangirls are whispering to each other instead of chasing after him, as usual. It creeps him out, and he's worried for himself. The last time he had nearly been kidnapped.

This time he has Tsuna to think about, too.

He wants to know what they're up to, so he takes it upon himself to learn of this new development in his fangirls' circle. There was one person to see.

* * *

"Oh hey, girls. What's up? Is there a new leak of Gokudera's pictures? A shower one, maybe?"

"Cheh, you bitch, Zi! Where have you been? You're so behind now!"

"Stop calling people a bitch, bitch. Now, c'mon, spill the news. What's up?"

"I'll call anybody whatever I like, bitch. And, jeez, you didn't hear at all? Gokudera-kun..."

"HAS GOT A _GIRLFRIEND_!"

"Christ, Yuuno, shut up, you bitch. I was talking."

"Shush, Maa. You're just jealous I knew the news earlier than _you_."

"Wait, so Yuuno, _you_ started it?"

"Not started it, Zi. I overheard it. Gokudera-kun told Yamamoto-kun he had a _date_ with someone."

"...You're sure he didn't mean it in anything _other_ than a romantically-linked relationship with someone else?"

"Why do you _all_ say that! I'm sure I heard what I heard, he's got a date! One he really enjoys, with his girlfriend! I SAW HIM SMILING, BITCH!"

"Bitch, everybody smiles."

"Nu-uh, not Gokudera-kun, not unless he's really happy about something! And when was the last time he was this happy anyway? He's got a girlfriend, and I said so."

"Just let her win, Maa. It's all over school already."

"...I thought you didn't know? Zi, you BITCH!"

"Confirmation, Maa, _CONFIRMATION_!"

* * *

Gokudera jumped slightly when he felt his phone vibrate. It was a message, from Zi.

'_They know about the girl.'_

Now Gokudera was completely confused. Girl? What girl? Kyoko? Haru? Had they been spreading rumors, then?

...No, they wouldn't do such a thing. They weren't that sort of people.

Gokudera dismissed the thought, slipped his phone into his pocket and made sure to not talk to any females for the next two weeks.

-break-

"Still nothing, Yuuno?"

"I'm working on it, Maa. Stop bugging me!"

"You wouldn't work your fat, lazy ass if nobody pushed you, bitch."

"Shut up and go away, Maa. I'll find out soon."

* * *

Tsuna slipped his hand into Gokudera's larger ones and traced the rough palm with his fingers. For somebody who handled dynamites on a daily basis, Gokudera's hand were surprisingly white and slender. There were no obvious burn marks, and unless you ask Gokudera nicely to show you, you wouldn't have guessed there were so many scars adorning his hands.

Tsuna bugged Gokudera to tell him, and then counted fifteen on the left and twenty-two on the right.

Gokudera just shrugged it off and said it doesn't hurt anymore, so why bother. Tsuna whacked him on the head and told him to start appreciating himself.

Gokudera splutters but can't find anything to say, so he settles for sulking.

He can sulk now, because he's walking Tsuna home as his boyfriend, not as his right-hand man. There's no need to be professional now.

* * *

"I saw Gokudera-kun walking No-Good Tsuna home!"

"So? Yuuno, you think too much. He does that every time."

"Maa, you don't understand! They were holding hands!"

"You sure you're not hallucinating, bitch?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! And why do you guys _never_ believe what I say?"

"Because, Yuuno, what you say is usually not worth listening to."

* * *

Gokudera wants to keep his secret a secret so badly. He's grasping at the last strands of his secret, paranoid and scared, that someone would take him away.

He can't have that.

He wants to protect his secret, shield it away from prying eyes, to take it away to a private place.

Alas, his secret must be shared.

* * *

"Do you believe me know, Maa?"

"...Oh. My. God. This... This is... THIS IS WAR!"

"I told you, but you wouldn't believe me."

"Call Zi. CALL ZI NOW. This is bad, girls. We have a situation on our hands."

* * *

Gokudera feels his phone vibrate and pulls it out, curious. It's from Zi again.

'_Special meeting called. 2nd floor, music room.'_

He is slightly surprised. So his fanclub is having a special meeting, huh? Well, he has time. He might as well learn of this new development.

Not to mention, he'd like to know who this girl is, daring to parade around as his girlfriend.

* * *

"I still can't believe it!"

"Gokudera-kun? Huh. I don't know, he always seemed slightly gay to me..."

"Shut up about things you don't know, Zi! Obviously No-Good Tsuna has turned our Gokudera-kun gay! That faggot!"

"I hate his face. Ugh, the first time I saw him..."

"Oh, please. Tsuna-kun isn't that bad-"

"HE TURNED GOKUDERA-KUN GAY, ZI! YOU'RE MISSING THE POINT HERE!"

"Well... I mean. It's not like any of us _really_ had a chance with Gokudera-kun, anyway."

"..."

"...Zi. I'm kicking you out of the club."

"Yeah. Go join that faggot Tsuna, bitch."

"Hey- hey! No offense meant, girls! Jeez, christ, Maa, take a goddamn joke."

"She's just pissed because fag Tsuna got Gokudera-kun."

"Yuuno, NOT HELPING!"

"Well really. I mean, this picture? They could just be talking, Yuuno."

"They were kissing, I swear! I mean, in the convenience store! My boyfriend works there, remember? He remembers because he hates No-Good Tsuna, remember, Maa? I told you before. Anyways he saw them walk in together holding hands and found that like, really weird, 'cause they're both boys, see, that's why he photographed them and showed it to me. He was so shocked to see them kissing, you know?"

"Ahh! I hate that faggy Tsuna! I should've know, what with his hair and freaking huge eyes! AND he was all over Gokudera-kun too! That _skank_!"

"Maa, you're hyperventilating."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, BITCH! I'M NOT DONE YET! FUCK IF I SEE THAT FAG TSUNA I WILL KILL HIM!"

"Yuuno, I believe this is your fault."

"Well. I never really liked Tsuna anyway."

* * *

Gokudera sat frozen against the wall, hearing the words resounding in his head. He was powerless to do anything, except stare at ceiling, listening to the angry voices from the room.

_faggot_

His Tsuna. His Tsuna slandered, all because of him. Of his selfishness. Because he didn't want to let him go.

_faggot_

Because he hung on like a brat. Like a damn parasite.

_faggot_

It wasn't fair for Tsuna to endure this. It wasn't it wasn't it wasn't-

_skank_

He was pure, unlike him, who was tainted everywhere, he wasn't respectable enough to even touch Tsuna, what was he thinking about, holding hands and kissing, like he was good enough for him...

_faggot_

He shouldn't- this shouldn't happen- this cannot-

_faggot_

He'll protect the Tenth at any cost. At any cost at all.

_FAGGOT_

* * *

Tsuna doesn't like how he feels insecure all of the sudden, as though expecting something really bad to happen. Sometimes he hates his damned intuition.

He still has around half an hour to go. Why did he get detention anyway? No, point is, where is Gokudera? Usually the boy would be outside the room "guarding the Tenth" but today Tsuna couldn't see hair nor hide of his boyfriend.

His heart clenched tightly.

"Oh please let Gokudera be alright." he whispered to himself. "Please please please please..."

* * *

"Alright, girls. As I was saying, we need to break this... this... _couple_- eurgh, I still can't believe it- we need to break them up."

"Looks like Maa has calmed somewhat, Yuuno."

"Oh, you don't know anything, Zi. This is just the tip of the iceberg."

"Any ideas, bitches?"

"Tip, eh? Alright..."

* * *

Tsuna knew something was up the minute he stepped out from the detention room. An irrational part of him wanted to run back into the room and stay there. Anything but face a stormy Gokudera.

_If_, Tsuna thought wryly, _if I had been cheating, I would be very much afraid of this moment._

But he hasn't been cheating _or_ doing anything that guilted him in the slightest, so he walked silently with Gokudera, confusion and worry written clearly on his face.

Gokudera said nothing and made no move to help Tsuna with his bag. In fact, it was as though Gokudera was walking alone. Tsuna bit his lip and wondered if Gokudera was angry at him.

It couldn't be possible...?

"Gokudera-"

Gokudera snatched his hand back rapidly, accidentally scraping past Tsuna's cheek with one of his rings, leaving a thin red mark.

Instantly his eyes widened, mouth hanging open, and then grabbed Tsuna by the shoulders, clearly about to launch into another "I'm-not-worthy-to-be-your-right-hand-man" speeches.

One Tsuna hasn't heard in the one month they've progressed their relationship.

Tears welled in his brown eyes as he thought, _Why?_ and nothing else. Because Gokudera looked like he was about to cry, too.

* * *

"I want anybody on their tails at all times, you hear me? Every single moment. Do everything you can to break them up. Rumors, seduction, poison... Anything."

"Maa? Why are you so against their relationship?"

"Last warning, Zi. It's like you _want_ them to be together."

"Well. I mean, yeah. If Gokudera-kun is happy, then as his fans, aren't we supposed to be happy for him?"

"Obviously he doesn't want this relationship. Fag Tsuna must have something on him and blackmailed Gokudera-kun. Why else would Gokudera-kun _willing_ stay with him?"

"Sound pretty impossible to me."

"End of conversation, Zi. Now, which time slot do you want? You can check on Fag Tsuna if you like him that much. Say, how about you take the after school 'till dinner time slot?"

* * *

Tsuna skipped dinner that day. Gokudera had said, with a voice devoid of emotion, that they should probably stay as just boss-and-guardian.

Not even friends. Just a simple boss-and-guardian relationship.

And he went back to calling him Tenth, although with less warmth than he used to. It's even worse than before.

And the worst part was that he couldn't understand what he had done wrong. What could he have possibly done for Gokudera to hate him so much?

Oh god. What had he _done_?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Wow. I finished this in time for 5927 day!

This was supposedly a one shot which grew to a two shot and doesn't seem to be ending anytime soon. So it may become a three shot. I don't know. Not yet, anyway.

This will be posted on 5927 day (14th September) and the other chapters would come maybe weekly? I dunno, tell me in your reviews! :D

Speaking of which. REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks for taking the time to read my story! Also, to answer thepieh0le's question, yes, there is a 5927 Day. There's a day for any pairing you like. xD It's birth is by an amazing person in the SasuNaru community who dubbed SasuNaru day (who's name I have forgotten. Does anyone know? Please tell me so I can give her credit!) by making it the Seme month + Uke day = (SemeUke) Day! Anyways, enjoy the second chapter! **A/N end**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**By Word Of Mouth**

_5927 three-shot_

_(second chapter)_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Zi? Isn't it time for your shift?"

"Coming. I'm just finishing this."

"What? What's that? Has it got anything to do with No-Good Tsuna?"

"No, Yuuno. I'm just... writing something."

"Writing? What is it?"

"None of your business. There, I'm done. I'm leaving."

* * *

Tsuna's walk home was quiet. Gokudera didn't come to school today. Didn't reply his texts. Didn't answer his calls.

He watched the world pass him by as he sat down heavily on a stone bench at the park. Sometimes he and Gokudera would sit there, talking about nothing at all. Sometimes they would share a Giant Slurpee from the nearby 7-eleven and giggle at the brain freeze. Sometimes they would dump their school bags (not that Gokudera ever brought one) on the bench and then frolic around in the field, regardless of passing mothers commenting on how childish they were being. Tsuna didn't care then, because he had Gokudera, and everything was okay.

Now he had no idea what to do.

He wanted Gokudera back, needed him by his side. If Gokudera really wanted to stop their relationship...

Then he'd just have to live without Gokudera.

* * *

"Maa, I think Zi is up to something."

"Bitch _is_. I can smell a traitor a mile away."

"What'cha gonna do about it?"

"Wait for her to be useful."

* * *

He was nearly ran over by a girl on a bike. Tsuna dodged at the last moment, suddenly thankful for his rigorous training which helped him enhance his skills.

The back wheel of the bike skidded and stopped half an inch away from his face. Tsuna could smell the faint smell of burning rubber.

The girl hopped off her bike, set it down against the pavement, and apologized. Tsuna noted that she didn't look too sorry about knocking him over.

She helped him collect his schoolbag, pulled him up, and shoved a piece of paper into his hands.

"Don't read it until you get home." she hissed, then she was gone.

Tsuna stared after her, decided to just accept it and stop thinking about it, lest his mind implodes. He stuffed the paper in his pocket and continued home.

* * *

"Maa. Zi has interaction with target."

"...FUCK THAT BITCH."

"What should we do about her, then?"

"We shall ignore her for the time being. Yuuno, give me a position on Gokudera. He didn't show up today. Did he have an argument with Fag Tsuna or something?"

"He's at his residence. He went to the convenience store once, though. I think he bought a pack of cigarettes and two cup ramens."

"Hmmph. That doesn't sound unusual. Probably he just got sick of seeing faggot's face."

* * *

_**Don't despair.**_ Tsuna laid the note flat on the table, completely confused. _**He doesn't mean it**_**.** He? He who? Gokudera? Then this girl knows Gokudera, in a way? But how come he couldn't recognize her? Someone he doesn't know shows up out of the blue?_** Fight for him.**_ Fight? Fight who? The girl on the bike? ...So she's this random girl who kidnapped Gokudera... So this is what the fangirls did? Kidnapping? No wonder Gokudera didn't come to school today! He's got to save him!

Tsuna jumps up, in a sudden panic. Gokudera might be being raped brutally for all he knows!

He ran out the door, shouting to Mama that he'll be back.

The note floats softly onto the floor, showing the hastily scribbled words on the back that Tsuna didn't see.

_**Good luck.**_

* * *

"Zi? Come in, Zi."

"Yeah, Maa? What's up?"

"How's fag doing?"

"Ugh. Stop calling him that. Well, he went home, that's it. Ooh- wait, here he comes. He looks like he's in a rush, though."

"Rushing off? Really? Follow him, Zi."

"Yeah, sure thing, Maa."

"Oh, and one more thing?"

"Hmm?"

"No more notes."

* * *

Tsuna had no idea which way to go. School? No, that's stupid... Right? How do you hide somebody in a school?

His house?

Tsuna stopped dead in his tracks. It never occurred to him to even ask where Gokudera lived. Gokudera could be sleeping under a bridge (highly unlikely) for all he knew! He always took it for granted that Gokudera would show up at his house, every morning. Tsuna was horrified. He's so selfish! He never once asked anything concerning Gokudera! It was always Tsuna, Tenth, Tsuna... Never once did they talk about _Gokudera_.

_No wonder he hates me now._

His feet started moving again.

_So I have to apologize._

* * *

"He's going towards school."

"School? What's that idiot doing?"

"Well, I don't know, Maa."

"Don't you use that tone of voice with me, bitch. Now go stalk."

"Whatever you say, _Your Highness_."

"Sarcasm is unbecoming of you, Zi."

* * *

It was late, and therefore even those who stay back at school (Yamamoto) had gone home. A school without students is distinctly creepy, Tsuna decided. There was a certain wrongness to it all.

Just like a boss without his right-hand man. Like Tsuna without Gokudera.

He ran past their homeroom without stopping. There was no way he could search everywhere, could he? He had a specific destination in mind.

The rooftop.

The wind was strong on the rooftop, making his clothes fly wildly around his thin body. He peered past the railings and saw a black spot moving around near the trees. Ah. There he is.

He cried out for his Cloud Guardian.

* * *

"He's on the rooftop."

"Rooftop?"

"Yeah."

"What is he thinking? Is he going to commit suicide, maybe? That would really make my day."

"You're one sick bastard, Maa."

"Must I remind you, Zi, of your treachery?"

"...Right."

"Good. Now tell me if he jumps, alright? I have to book a place at that spectacular sushi shop."

* * *

It doesn't take long for Hibari to appear on the roof, tonfas out and crouched down low. He is suspicious, but that's normal. It's not like he and Tsuna were on talking terms at all.

He acknowledges Tsuna's existence, threatens to bite him, and finally asks why he's here in the first place.

Tsuna tells him that Gokudera's been kidnapped. Immediately Hibari's eyes narrow sharply. Despite disliking the Italian- _very, very much_- he was a student at Namimori, and therefore was under his protection. Nobody ups and kidnaps people under Hibari's protection for fun, because that is an insult and Hibari doesn't take kindly to insults. He doesn't take kindly to most anything at all, actually.

Hibari is sure there is nobody else at the school except for the herbivore and himself, while Hibird was somewhere in the gym flying around. Tsuna doesn't ask how he knows this, because probably Hibari could feel Namimori like his own body, for all he knows. And truthfully, it's not important.

What's important is Gokudera.

* * *

"He's talking to Hibari-san."

"Ehhh? Hibari? Why does this faggot know all the hot guys? What, is he going to suck Hibari off?"

"...You're disgusting, Maa. I don't know, they're talking on the roof."

"...So he didn't jump? Should I cancel the reservation, then, or does it look as if Hibari-san's going to kill him for us?"

"They're leaving."

"Leaving? The two of them? _HIBARI-SAN IS LEAVING NAMIMORI HIGH OF HIS OWN WILL_?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised too."

* * *

Tsuna is glad he had convinced Hibari. He didn't even need to wave his X-gloves around this time to get Hibari to listen to him. With Hibari on his side he felt that he could concentrate on finding Gokudera.

Hibari looks for Gokudera's address in the principal's office. Tsuna decides not to question it, since Hibari is, after all, Hibari. No one questions him. Hibari finds the address, memorizes it, slips the file back into its place and calls for Tsuna to get going.

He doesn't want to be away from Namimori for longer than necessary.

Not to mention, Gokudera must be going through excruciating torture by now so it's best to get him out as soon as possible.

* * *

"Can you tell where they're going, Zi?"

"...Eh. Oh hey, look! It's dinner time, my shift's over! Talk to you tomorrow, Maa!"

"Zi? Zi? ZI, YOU BITCH! DON'T YOU DARE HANG UP ON M-"

"...Oops. My bad."

* * *

They find Gokudera's apartment without any problem. In fact, they find _Gokudera_ without any problem.

It was a simple process of banging repeatedly on his door and then getting Hibari to tonfa the hinges. Unfortunately the door was left in a pitiful state.

Gokudera, who had been showering, yelled bloody murder when they crashed into the bathroom unannounced. Actually, he yelled bloody murder and cursed in four different languages, _then_ proceeded to bomb them up.

After a slightly hysterical 10 minutes of shouting, where Hibari took the chance to give Tsuna the evil eye for wasting his time and disappearing back to his beloved Namimori, a still (slightly) wet Gokudera served the Tenth some green tea.

He didn't demand an explanation, but Tsuna could see Gokudera shaking in anger. Tsuna suddenly felt really, really small and decided that next time he'll leave the heroic saving to his Guardians. He apologized for ruining Gokudera's door.

In reality, Gokudera was barely holding in his laughter. Tsuna was sitting adorably at the table, his face one of extreme guilt. Never before had he been so cute. Gokudera wondered for a moment whether he had sadistic tendencies before dismissing the thought completely.

Eventually the laughing fit passed over and he politely asked Tsuna why he destroyed his door in the first place. Tsuna mumbled something into his cup of green tea. He was mortified, flustered, embarrassed. Basically he just wanted a hole to randomly appear underneath him and whisk him away into someplace dark, where he can hide forever. Instead, he explained to Gokudera that his fangirls were crazy and deranged. They wanted to kidnap him, because this other girl on a bike (who nearly ran him over, but he decided against mentioning it) tipped him off, that's why he was looking for him.

This time Gokudera couldn't hold his laughter.

* * *

"I can't believe it, Yunno! Zi hanged up on me! Hanged up on me!"

"She's always had a rebellious streak, though."

"But she was one of the founders of the Gokudera fanclub together with me and you! She can't treat us this way, it's... it's... _disrespectful_! That bitch!"

"So we kick her out of the club? Can I be vice-president now? Since, you know, I got information and everything."

"Yeah. We're kicking her out. Sure, Yunno, you can be vice-president. Heaven knows we need a change of people."

"Ah. We should have done this ages ago, Maa."

* * *

Gokudera remembered that he's not supposed to be even conversing with Tsuna at all a little too late. He had invited Tsuna over for dinner, and asking someone whom you have just invited to stay for dinner to leave is rude. Especially if it's your ex-boyfriend whom you really didn't want to break up with but was forced to because of various reasons, the first being that rabid psychopathic girls threatened said ex-boyfriend.

His phone beeps twice, signaling the arrival of a new text. He grabs it quickly, wondering if he could use this to excuse himself and send Tsuna on his way. Mixing with him wouldn't do Tsuna any good.

He is pleasantly surprised at his good luck, because Zi had just demanded to meet him.

"Tsuna? I'm sorry, something came up. Do you want me to send you home?"

* * *

"Hello?"

"Zi, it's Maa. You're being kicked out of the club, and Yunno's taking over your place."

"Oh really? Just because she brought in questionable 'evidence' that Gokudera is going out with Tsuna?"

"It doesn't matter either way, Zi. You have shown disloyalty and disrespect. You do not deserve to be vice-president of the Namimori Gokudera Fanclub. Hence, your position will be taken over by Yunno, who has shown great promise."

"Great promise as a stalker, perhaps. Anyways, look, you're right."

"...I am?"

"Yeah. It doesn't matter. I quit."

"WAIT ZI DON'T YOU DARE HANG UP ON ME AGA-"

* * *

Tsuna decided there is something highly suspicious about his Storm guardian's behavior, therefore he took it upon himself to follow Gokudera around and find out what.

He smiled a winning smile at Gokudera , waved him off, then silently followed him when he rounded the corner.

Gokudera didn't look back, walking quickly like a man on a mission. His grey canvas shoes scrunched on the gravel and he kept his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. He sure didn't look like a man on a mission, though. Just a normal angsty emo teen, on the way to see his new girlfriend because he dumped his boyfriend.

Tsuna tells himself that he should really, really stop talking to Mukuro, because the illusionist had gotten the idea that infiltrating his brain is okay. Apparently he does that to Chrome so much he thinks people who are not considered 'strangers' needs his help and will do that by putting strange ideas into their brain. Whether the thoughtful act is appreciated or not doesn't matter.

Tsuna grumbles, and pulls his own hoodie over his school uniform, briefly regretting not changing into less conspicuous clothes, and covers his large mass of brown hair. At least now he'll be less recognizable... Right?

He followed Gokudera to a small coffee shop just a few blocks away. He watched Gokudera enter the shop, sit down at a table with a girl, and felt his heart break into pieces.

* * *

"So, Zi? What have you got for me? And why are you staring at your phone like you'd like to kill it?"

"...I got kicked out."

"...Of the club?"

"...Yeah. So I guess you've just lost your sole informant."

"Ugh. Damn. This will be bad. Say, I heard your lot decided to kidnap me."

"Kidnap? No, actually we decided to stalk you. Speaking of which, Tsuna went to your place with Hibari, correct? Anything happened?"

"Stalk me... Christ you girls are crazy."

"Tell that to Maa."

"Huh. The Tenth destroyed my door, but nothing else."

"_Tsunayoshi_ destroyed your door? Are you sure it's not Hibari?"

"...Maybe."

"Anyways, did you guys make up? I have no idea what's with this _tension_ you're going around and giving out, but really."

"Um. Well, I sent him home, actually."

"..."

"You do not seem significantly impressed."

"You, Gokudera Hayato, are a complete moronic idiot who doesn't see a chance if it bit you on your nose."

"It's not like Tsuna would be happy with me. I mean, he's being targeted by you people, for fuck's sake!"

"Stop putting yourself down and grow up, Gokudera! If you had stood by him he wouldn't have to face this ALONE! Do you know what Maa and Yunno are planning now? They're planning to call the entire football team to... _do_ things to him because Yunno's boyfriend convinced them to. And do you know why? They think that Tsuna turned you gay, because you have never, _ever_ openly expressed that maybe _you_ were the one who _instigated this fucked-up relationship of yours in the first place_!"

"...I'll kill them."

"What?"

"If they lay a fucking hand on Tsuna, I swear I will rip them from limb to limb with my bare hands and they _will_ suffer."

"Of course, you could always do the other thing that would probably involve less mental breakdowns and more cute brunette in your arms, like apologizing to Tsuna for being a total dickwad and making it up in amazing boy sex."

"But Tsuna hates me now. I mean, I dumped him and then left him alone for a day, then sent him home when I promised him dinner."

"...And let me guess, you did all this because you thought that Tsuna hanging around with you would have a negative influence on him, an idea which is supported by the recent crazed fangirl mob chase, therefore you chose to distance yourself from him (or him from you, same difference, really) so he wouldn't get, eh, 'hurt'. Am I correct?"

"..."

"Well, let me tell you that the confusion and hurt he _may_ go through _if_ that happens if nothing compared to the confusion and hurt he may be feeling now. In fact, it may make a person slightly deranged."

"And why do you think so?"

"I can tell. Actually, you can see for yourself. Tsuna just came in, and he doesn't look like he's going to pull up a chair and enjoy a cup of tea with us."

"Oh my fucking _god_."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Um. The next chapter will be the last. Really.

Please, review! I want to thank **thepieh0le deighXtiene GokuTsuna FTW **and **captivated fairy** for taking their time to review! THANK YOU!

Also, I've had 100 visitors. Er... *clears throat* Is my summary lacking, or my story lacking, or does my writing style piss you guys off? D: Please tell me where I can improve.

_Click the button. :D_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: INSECURE GOKUDERA IS SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE. /is shot

I apologize in advance for the change in writing style, because I think this chapter channels my more 'oh funnyyyyyy' side, whereas the style I used to write the previous two chapters and Strings was more 'seriously emo DRAMAAAAAAA queen'. I believe this change in style is due to reading Good Omens, which is a fantastic (see, I'm using words like _fantastic_) book and should be read in the shower, before bed, in the car, at work, when you're walking your dog... I will, however, try to keep to the style of writing because I can understand how awkward it'll be. I will still inject some (lame attempt) at humor, because I think it's suitable, since Gokudera is under a lot of stress and mental breakdownage. No, I just wanted to write like a freak high on steroids. Take that as you will. I'm sorry for TLDR author's note. A/N end

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

By Word Of Mouth

Chapter 3

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tsuna was feeling quite unlike himself. He was pretty used to not feeling like himself a lot, but this was not Hyper-Dying-Will-different. This was Xanxus'-fucking-_FURY_-different. He was so incredibly pissed he could feel flames licking his body. Metaphorical flames, because no one was screaming at the sight of an angry boy of fire, but flames nonetheless.

Zi, at that time, was wondering whether she should slip away and migrate to Alaska, but then dismissed the thought when Gokudera kicked her shin underneath the table. His kicks _hurt_.

Tsuna walked up to their table (which was rather secluded in a corner near the street, and Zi wished she had picked a table which was in a more _conspicuous place so people could hear her screaming when she is murdered_) like a predator stalking after its prey. His warm brown eyes were now cold and hard, as though the anger had frozen them into sharp, painful stones.

Gokudera would be thinking about how cool the Tenth was when he got all serious if that particular look was _not_ directed at him. He was suddenly afraid, even though he's never been afraid of the Tenth before, he had no reason to, really. He was afraid because he knew what the Tenth was capable of, and that the Tenth had no reason to hold back, because who would want to keep a traitorous, wretched, stained being around when he had Hibari and Mukuro and Yamamoto and Reborn and Dino and Kyoko and all the other wonderful people who wouldn't need to be always in his face or demand to be his right-hand man or randomly blow things up and cause him more problems...

Gokudera's thoughts were running away again and he had a hard time getting them back.

"Hello, Gokudera. I believe we had dinner dates today?"

* * *

How are you supposed to start _small talk_ with your boss-turned-boyfriend-turned-ex whom you've ditched in favor of meeting up your informant (who isn't an informant anymore), and then said boss-turned-boyfriend-turned-ex shows up? Awkward doesn't even qualify anymore.

Gokudera wanted to reach across the table and hold Tsuna tightly, apologize until the moon rises and then throw himself into a lake. He can't stand the pain in Tsuna's eyes, even though he knows he's the cause of it all, he has no choice. He cannot allow Tsuna to be dragged down any further by him.

He vaguely registered that Zi had left sometime after Tsuna sat down, possibly scared to half death by the suffocating atmosphere that surrounded him. Tsuna was giving off waves of icy cold resentment, and honestly Gokudera didn't blame him. Heck, if someone stood him up like he did, he'd most likely destroy afore mentioned person's house and bomb his cat. If, hypothetically speaking, that person _had_ a cat.

Rage does not suit Tsuna, Gokudera thought. It made his eyes glow with chilly anger, his usually cute face becoming unfamiliar to Gokudera. Tsuna demanded, in the coolest of voices that appear to be unconcerned, an explanation. Gokudera stared hard at his blended cappuccino (which was gathering water on the sides of the cup) and took a deep breath.

* * *

He hadn't expected himself to force back tears before half of his confession. He was so embarrassed he wanted to _die_. Tsuna looked at him with varying degrees of pity and nonchalance, but stayed silent throughout.

Gokudera finished with a whispered 'I'm sorry' which he had repeated regularly. Tsuna was not looking at him, instead staring out at the people walking past the coffee shop. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts, and for one selfish moment, Gokudera was angry that Tsuna didn't pay him attention.

But wasn't this what he deserved? He deserved to be ignored by the one person he truly loved. The things he did... Even though he did it for the better good, he still broke Tsuna's heart. Unless he wasn't important enough to be sad over... Unless...

Gokudera felt the last pieces of his sanity spin wildly out of control.

Tsuna continued staring at the passersby, eyebrows knitted in concentration.

* * *

"Maa?"

"Yeah, Yuuno?"

"Isn't that Zi running on the streets?"

"Why would Zi be running on the streets- ZI! THAT BITCH! Like, oh em gee, Yuuno, she hung up on me! I know disrespect when I see it, Yuuno, and that's disrespect!"

"So what do we do?"

"We chase after her!"

"But I'm wearing five-inch heels, Maa!"

"I'm wearing three-inch heels but I'm not complaining, Yuuno. Suck it up and just run."

* * *

Zi all but ran out of the coffee shop with trembling knees. She wanted to help, really did, but she wasn't desperate for premature death, either. Not to mention that she couldn't really help much.

The least she could do was try to buy them some time because she knew that Maa and Yuuno would, if they chanced upon Gokudera, wreck havoc on his already mentally weak state.

The two girls were not exceptionally hard to notice. In fact, they were really hard to miss. They made the approximate volume of a pack of hyenas trying to be quiet (which is not very quiet at all) and was dressed like people who came out of the imagination of a emo hysterical fashion designer on drugs. Zi stopped to wonder whether the fox furs clutching their bosoms were real. Maa had one of a rather pretty brownish red color, but Yuuno's was dyed bright pink.

Then Zi decided that their fox furs wasn't enough of a distraction, so she jogged at a pace she was sure the two, even with their high heels, could follow. Another block down was a steep downhill street. Zi would've liked to record how they would stumble and fall, but she suspected that she'll be laughing too hard. She jogged faster with a grin on her face.

* * *

Tsuna was thinking of a better response than, "GOKUDERA I LOVE YOU!" and perhaps with more style. He was also wondering how to beat into his head that _these things should be discussed and stop putting yourself down, idiot_. However, he was currently too happy with Gokudera's explanation (it wasn't my problem! He still likes me enough to do this for me!) to be able to think of much else.

Gokudera thought differently. After seeing Tsuna still keeping his silence, he was decidedly sick of that little sprig of hope that wished Tsuna would understand and forgive so he got up and left. The coffee shop suddenly lost all its warmth and Gokudera felt an ugly scowl familiarize itself with his face. He hadn't completely forgot it, but ever since the Tenth came around he needed it less. Now it came back.

"I guess I'll be seeing you around for a long while, then." he muttered to himself under his breath, his voice barely even reaching his own ears.

* * *

Tsuna fell back to earth a little too late. The seat opposite his was empty, the cappuccino warmed, and very Gokudera-less. He cursed and threw the last of his pocket money onto the table (he was sure the money wasn't enough to cover three drinks, but it was the best he could do) before leaping over the metal railing and dashing down the street. If he tried really hard, he could see a blackish aura not unlike the one Hibari had often trailing a short distance in front of him. He basically just relied on his intuition, which he's been told often enough, is very accurate.

Gokudera was in a mood that did not allow for any happiness of any sort, therefore when he noticed Tsuna running after him, he immediately thought the worst and fouled up his mood even more. Nevertheless, he stopped in his tracks to let the shorter boy catch up, and asked, perhaps ruder than he had meant, what he wanted.

* * *

"You didn't let me say anything, Gokudera!"

"You didn't look like you had anything to say, Tenth."

"That's because you left before I _did_ say anything."

"What- Well anyway. Why are you here, Tenth?"

"Because you're here."

"I- Huh?"

"You didn't let me explain, Gokudera. I was happy, really happy, when you told me what happened. I thought it was all my fault, you know! Turns out you did all that for me. I know it was hard for you to do that, I'm sure if I were in your place I would've probably tried to ignore the problem. I just hope... that maybe... Well, since this problem is solved..."

"Tenth?"

"Since- I mean, well, even if there really are those fangirls around, we could just send Lambo over to them and mess their lives up, couldn't we?"

"Tenth, what are you trying-"

"It's just that, I still really really like you, Gokudera, even if you're all scowly and angry and the black cloud isn't getting any smaller-"

"Black cloud-!"

"But must we really let this bump in the road end our relationship?"

* * *

Gokudera was stunned. He hadn't thought that perhaps Tsuna would have wanted to continue being his boyfriend. Perhaps he really could, and be happy, just like he'd always wanted.

He didn't think anymore, because kissing Tsuna required more attention than thinking. He would much rather kiss Tsuna than think, because really, who would't?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Horrible short ending. I know, I'm sorry. I have a lot of excuses as to why this is up so late, but I'm going to stick with the fact that I'm in the States now, and will be until January. (I'm going to be in New York for Christmas!) AT&T internet is very expensive. Yay recession.

Also, this is short. There is a reason why it's so short. I'm out of ideas. Also, I'm keeping them for another fic! Yeah? How does that sound! :D

Please review and tell me what you think. Whether I should congratulate myself on another story finished or burn in hell for writing such incredible crap and even daring to post it. Perhaps I should change the ending. Perhaps I should change the pairing (not happening, unless it's 1859). Perhaps I should change my username and delete all my other stories to save myself the shame. Either way, **REVIEW**!


End file.
